CLAUDIO: the Fiamma Sacra Exorcist
by wabi7
Summary: The story revolves around two exorcists, Claudio Serafino and Samuel as they follow and hunt things that go "bump in the night", and evil supernatural creatures as they try to save innocent people along the way, and in some cases even meet some notable people.


**Tekken and all it's respective characters belong to their respective owners!****A/N : First Tekken FF I've done so Read and Review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CLAUDIO : the Fiamma Sacra Exorcist<strong>

**CHAPTER 1- A Wanderer**

The midnight's moon illuminates the city of Milan before a scream echoes throughout an empty street.

Pools of blood stain the street as several bodies laid motionless on the brick road.

"Oh my God! Fausto! Stop it! Wha-What's wrong with you?!" A young woman says as she backs away from the silhouette of a man-if it could even be called that, stands before her.

The man formally known a Fausto, didn't appear to be all human as he steps into the light. Two horns protruded out the front of his head which was covered with his blond Mohawk. His arms ,which he used to cover his tattered shirt, had bones protruding from his wrists.

When Fausto opens his mouth to laugh, he drops the victim he has in his mouth. His maniacal laughter has an inhuman component to it as he steps forward.

"Don't you see Lucia? I AM a god!"

Lucia's green eyes watches her former friend in horror as he walks towards her. "Who are you?! Fausto never acted like this! Wh-what do you want with me?!"

"Oh Lucia," Fausto smiles evilly as he looks Lucia over. "It's not about what I want, but what needs to be done."

Lucia looks confused. "What?"

"Yes, someone higher up has plans for you Lucia." Fausto said. "And if you want your friend, Fausto, back you'll do what we say. You do want your friend back right?" As Fausto said this his brown eyes met Lucia's.

Suddenly the light in Lucia's eyes fades as she falls under Fausto's hypnotism, and proceeds to slowly make her way towards him.

As the woman continues to walk towards the creature named Fausto, her body suddenly stops in it's tracks.

Fausto's smile fades as he watches Lucia struggle against the hypnotism. "What is the meeting of this?"

The sound of someone clapping interrupts Fausto's inquiry.

"She's fighting you." A male voice says from the dark alley a few feet away.

"Who are you?" The monster inquires as he looks away from Lucia, who's still struggling.

"Oh you know, just a wanderer." The man says before a blue flame suddenly ignites, covering the man's right hand, illuminating his face. "But you will refer to me as Claudio or the Exorcist."

The being formally known as Fausto glares at man who slowly walks out the alley. "Filthy Exorcist!"

As Claudio steps into the street, his pale skin and slickback black hair become visible. The white frock coat with gold embroidering, and the white pants and shoes shine in the moonlight, giving him an almost ethereal, supernatural look as he wags the finger of his flaming right hand at the monster.

"Now such name calling is not nice. We should fix that tongue of yours."

Fausto snarled as he raced towards the exorcist who stood there tapping his chin, seemingly lost in thought.

"Class F. Duration of possession, around 30 minutes depending on the mutations. Solution? Easy…" Claudio says with a smile as he opens his glowing eyes. "Fiamma Sacra."

"I'll rip your flesh to pieces Exorcist!" The possessed Fausto said as throws flurries of punches at Claudio, who smoothly dodges them, before he raises his leg.

_Genocide Cutter!_ Claudio thought as he brought his leg up making contact with Fausto at a frightening speed, sending both in the air, but only Claudio landed on his feet while Fausto landed on his back.

"Now you can leave his body willingly, or I'll make you leave." Claudio says as he walks up to the possessed Fausto, who glares at him.

"I'll never let a filthy exorcist beat me!" It says as it struggles to sit up.

Claudio sighs. "Then burn with Holy Fire. Fiamma Sacra!" He says as he grips Fausto's face and the blue flame grows bigger till it envelops both men.

As the Fiamma Sacra's flames illuminated the street, Fausto let out a blood curdling scream before he fell silent.

As the blue flame, known as Fiamma Sacra, dissipates,Claudio stands over the unconscious man with a look of pity. "Poor soul. Most likely made a deal with the demon, giving it right to possess him."

"Is-Is he dead?" Lucia's asks as she looks at her former friend, and Claudio. "D-did you kill him?!"

"He's alive...physically, but I don't know about his soul though. It might take some time for him to realize what happened to him."

"What should I do?" Lucia asks.

"Be there for him as best you can." The exorcist says as he turns to leave.

"Wait!" She says as she takes a few steps towards Claudio. "You're injured! You're arm is covered in that black bandage. Let me help."

Claudio smiles. "No need to worry. I've had this since I was little. Take care of yourself."

"You can't leave!"

"Ciao." Claudio says as he waves and heads down the road and turns the corner.

Lucia stands in shock as her world changed. She hears the sirens of the police and ambulance approaching. She looks at Fausto, and remembers Claudio's words.

Claudio turns the corner and sees a black car parked next to fence. He sighs as he gets in the passenger seat.

"Always got to be mysterious. Don't you?" The driver, a man with short white hair in a short ponytail, says as his blue eyes look at Claudio through his glasses.

"Not now Samuel." Claudio says as he rests his head. " I think that damn demon scratched me!"

"Well you don't have worry about anything." Samuel says as he starts the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Serafino. Remember how you received the Fiamma Sacra? You don't have to worry about a little scratch."

"So." Claudio replies as he looks out the window slightly pouting. "Still hurts."

"You'll deal. Now we better be getting back to HQ." Samuel smiles as he pulls off leaving the city.

**CHAPTER 1- A WANDERER - END**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: SO that's the first chapter! Lemme know what you think. I tried my best to get his personality from what I've seen and read about him. **

**Tell ME What You Think!**


End file.
